i'm sorry ferb
by Fanderson-Criss
Summary: this story is about how isabela is so desperate for phineas that she uses ferb to get him.. this is only the first part so stay tuned B
1. Chapter 1

I'M SORRY 

ISABELLA: UH! Why doesn't Phineas like me!

BALJEET: Why would he... you're his best friend ...well except for Ferb and me.

ISABELLA: Yaaaaah right! But I really like him...I've reached the point where I have got to do something...NOW!

BALJEET: (Eating his sandwich) Well why don't you just get Phineas jealous by pretending to date someone like another close friend of yours... closer than you think.

ISABELLA: Yah you're right!

BALJEET: Re...Re...Really

ISABELLA: I should really just try Ferb to get Phineas! Thanks BALJEET! (Running off happily)

BALJEET: No! I didn't mean Ferb! ISABELLA!

**In Phineas' house**

(Phineas and Ferb are working on the world's loudest heart beat)

ISABELA: Hi Ferb... (She stares at him really intimately)

(Ferb waves his wrench with a clueless look)

PHINEAS: Um hi... (He says awkwardly)  
>ISABELA: Oh yah ... hi... so whatya doin<p>

PHINEAS: Oh Ferb and I ar...

ISABELA: Uh I was talking to Ferb...

(Ferb bangs his wrench on the heart)

ISABELA: Hm... Interesting... Ferb I've been meaning to ask do wanna go catch a drink or something like that...

FERB: You mean like on a date...

ISABELA: Yah...

(Ferb nods)

ISABELA: Yay! (She drags Ferb as he waves to PHINEAS)

PHINEAS: HEY Ferb! What about the world's loudest heart beat! It was going to calm all the babies in the world!

(Ferb walks back slowly)

FERB: Tomorrow... I got me a ladaay... (He walks away while popping his collar and putting on sunglasses)  
>PHINEAS: Well have a nice time! (He shouts out)<p>

3 DAYS LATER

(PHINEAS wakes up with Perry by his side)

PHINEAS: Ferb... (Rubbing his eyes) I didn't hear you come in last night...

FERB: (Trying to straighten his skinny jeans and polo shirt) Well ISABELA and I were out night...well till 9 o'clock any way ...you probably went to bed around 8... We grownups stay up till 9... Oh yeah 9!

PHINEAS: Oh. Okay...Where are you going?

FERB: Oh ISABELLA and I are going to the movies to watch scary movie 6

PHINEAS: Oh! I've been meaning to watch that movie for a long time now... At least mom will allow me to watch it now I'm 16...

ISABELA: (From outside) FERB! Are you ready!

FERB: Coming Izzy!

ISABELA: Don't call me that!

FERB: Sorry!

PHINEAS: Hi ISABELA!

ISABELA: What ever... (With a silent giggle)

PHINEAS: (To FERB) How come she never says hi anymore...?

FERB: Beats me ... well I got a movie to catch.

PHINEAS: Bye!

PERRY: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

PHINEAS: I know... daddy will be home soon. You know we should build something for daddy to remind him of the old days.

AT THE CINEMA

FERB: Two tickets for scary movie 6 please... for me and my...

ISABELA: ISABELA! (Glaring at FERB)

FERB: Right my ISABELLA...

(The woman gives them their tickets and they enter the cinema hall quietly)

(The movie starts and everything is quiet)

ISABELA: Ah! (She spills her drink)

FERB: Oh... Let me get you a some tissue paper... (He runs off and comes back to find PHINEAS sitting there...

PHINEAS: Oh hi Ferb!

FERB: Hi... your here already...

PHINEAS: Yup...

ISABELA: You... invited...him

FERB: Yup... So what happened when I was gone...?

ISABELA: Chloe and Zach kissed just like this... (She jumps on FERB and kisses him really hard that Ferb couldn't breathe for a long time)

PHINEAS: (Before seeing them) that didn't happen... Wow... You go FERB!

ISABELA: (Stops kissing FERB) What! You're happy for him... (Getting off FERB) WHY DON'T YOU LIKE ME! Uh!

FERB: Yes I do like you...

ISABELA: Not you! PHINEAS!

PHINEAS and FERB: What!


	2. Chapter 2

Ferb cried into his mother's arms as he told her the story. "She broke my heart mom, and so did Phineas, "

"Yes honey I know but you, Isabella and Phineas have been best friends since you were 5! If for some reason Isabella and Phineas decide to go out ... then you should be happy for them... Phineas was happy or at least looked happy when you and Isabella were having a thing..."

Before Ferb could unhappily reply someone was knocking very hard on their meek door. Linda Flynn left her heart broken son to open the isolated door...

"Excuse me miss... I'm looking for Ferb Flynn... oh and my name is Vanessa... Vanessa Doofenshmirtz"

As soon as Ferb heard the words come out her mouth his face automatically lit up like sun coming out on a pitch black night. "That's me... Vanessa..."

"Ferb!" As Vanessa ran into Ferb's arms, Ferb whispered into her ear "I missed you" As one of many tears rolled down his cheek. "Me too"

"Ferb who is she..."

"She's my dream come true," Vanessa giggles silently.

"With a little more detail please" said Linda a little bit impatiently.

"Well I met her at the mall one time and she totally shut me down but then I sort of helped her and well we touched and looked deep into each other's eyes and well...this happened"

"Ferb Subaschun Fletcher, she's four years older than you ! Uh and how about Isab..."

"Mom, don't say her name! Mom, besides that didn't stop you and dad" Ferb said as he slowly walked out,

Linda slowly dropped the blanket she had used to try and comfort her son...it was also the same blanket she used to pick up Ferb when she adopted him.

Ferb on the other hand was having the time of his life...with Vanessa. They were spending the day at Danville's day fun park for growing love. Yet something was not right. Vanessa couldn't have come here just because of Ferb. There was something more to it. Ferb's eye all of a sudden, started to become red with specs of gold. Yes there was a secret...Vanessa's secret.

"I'm sorry it has to be like this Ferb..." Vanessa whispers into her cotton candy.

"Like what?" Ferb said curiously. She took Ferb into an isolated place then she slowly unbuttoned her black fitted shirt. Ferb was getting truly excited. Vanessa reached into her right bra and brought out a puny device. Ferb wasn't focused on what she had pulled out but where it came from.

"Ferb! Anyway, my dad wanted me to do this to test his new invention... it's used to increase the speed of any average boy...but it doesn't work on girls so I couldn't do it." She said so fast so Ferb could barely hear what she was saying.

"What? I don't understand... is that the weird feeling I've been having all day?" Ferb hesitated. Vanessa couldn't say anything but she knew she had hurt Ferb and she really wanted to fix it. So shyly, she bent down and gave him one of the best French kiss she had ever given before. Ferb accepted it for a while but pulled back and apologised.

"So were you using me?" Ferb asked alleged

"No, well yes, uhm I was at first but the feelings were always there it was just my dad's job that made me stand up to you and ask you if you wanted to hang out," said Vanessa. "Well do you forgive me?"

Ferb had the look of an uncertain destroyed person. Vanessa too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Sorry I haven't written in a while. Please read and review! MORE MORE and MORE reviews!**

Ferb stormed into his room to find Phineas and Isabella on the bed reading a comic. Isabella's head and hand was resting on Phineas's chest listening to his heart beat slowly and steadily. That would have bothered Ferb a few hours ago but he had more important things to think about. Phineas whispered to Isabella "What am I going to do with him ... he's probably mad at us and what you did so we could be like this right now," Isabella turned a bit red but she kissed him and whispered 'go'. So Phineas looked deeply into her eyes and said "I love you." Isabella's eyes lit up like the sun.

"You just made my dream come true," she said as a tear rolled down her cheek. Phineas then gave her a very passionate kiss.

On the other side of the room Ferb was listening. He really wished that his dream would come true. He lied there Playing Stuck in the Moment by Justin Beiber in his head as cried sorrowfully. Phineas walked over to him, rubbed him on his back then sat him up and hugged him as they both cried on each other's shoulders. Phineas hated to see his brother like this. "I'm sorry"

"Me too" Ferb said as he tried not to rub snot on his brother.

"You know what" Phineas said sniffing "Let's build something...nothing about girlfriends, no parents just us brothers but Issy will ..."

"Izzy?"

"Uh hey I know what we're gonna do today!"

Ferb pulled out his wrench from under his pillow and waved it him. Soon Isabella was waving good bye to Phineas and Ferb.

"Ferb, I'm sorry...,"

"It's okay lil bro," Ferb whispered as he hugged his lil brother. A tear rolled down Ferb's face as he saw Isabella bump into Vanessa.

"Uhm, I'll go get the finger sandwiches mom made" Ferb said nervously.

When Ferb came back he was surprised to find Vanessa crying on Isabella's shoulder and Phineas listening intensely. Ferb tried to slowly back away but Phineas heard the door creak. He gave Ferb a signal to come.

Vanessa's tear stricken face never looked more beautiful albeit snot sneered as she uttered those three little but very significant words. "I love you ,Ferb."

**THE END.**

**A.N: Sorry to end so abruptly and no excuses are tangible enough to justify how long I kept you waiting, but I am starting a new project in 'Twilight' called God Gave Me You. Updating will definitely NOT be frequent as I go to boarding school and I can't use the internet often there but please have faith in me because I'll always come back to you.**


End file.
